Insane
by Wataamelon
Summary: "in·sane inˈsān/ adjective in a state of mind that prevents normal perception, behavior, or social interaction; seriously mentally ill." [ set in an asylum! au/ multi-pairings though fruk is main ]
1. insane I

Insane ~APH FF~

" _Good morning, Mr. Kirkland...My name is Elizabeta and I'm going to be your doctor for the next few days. Okay?" the woman said quietly, setting her notepad on her lap. The man sat in his tiny seat, coloring on a piece of paper, "Okay..." he murmured. The woman smiled, "Alright, so let's start off. Do you know why you're here?" she asked politely, clipping her pen button. He stopped coloring and bit his lip, "Mummy said that I see things...Things that aren't real..."_

 _Elizabeta nodded quietly and wrote down on her notepad, "I see, and what did you see exactly?" she asked. "A bunny...He flies around me all the time...Oh, and the fairies, they were so close...And sometimes, if I was really isolated, the unicorn and Hook would come by..." he said quietly. He made a tiny smile, "I remember this one girl though...She wasn't 'imaginary' like those twits said...She was so pretty and was always smiling." He finished and began to draw some shapes. Elizabeta nodded, "I see...Do you remember her name?" she asked._

" _Lola. She's here right now, but in the woman's area..." he grinned. "You mean Farshes?"_

" _Yeah, can I see her actually? Sometimes, when the others get me frustrated, I look at the picture we took together in the hospital when she had her..._ _ **Incident**_ _..." he said quietly. Elizabeta was quite astonished and folded her right leg over the other, "I will have to see about that one...Dr. Macham and Dr. Tino aren't very ready to have the girls piled together with any men in this facility yet," she said. The man made an 'o' shape with his mouth, "'Kay, maybe I'll see her at lunch..." a smile danced onto his features. Elizabeta awed silently at the man-he really did care for this girl. Though…She wasn't actually here._

 _He looked around, tapping his foot against the floor and sighed, "Can I go back to my room...?" he asked quietly. Elizabeta nodded hesitantly, "Okay, need anything else?" she asked. He shook his head and stood up, trudging over to the door and leaned against it happily. "I knew you'd come back..." he hummed._

 _Elizabeta raised a brow, "Arthur?" she asked._

 _Arthur pushed the door open and turned as Elizabeta ran after him. He collapsed a nearby door and grinned happily at the wall, "Ms. Fairy, should I go and tell everyone about what you're doing?" he asked quietly. Arthur tilts his head, tugging his hands in his lap, "No, no, such a thing can't be put there, it has to be perfect for her!" he retorted. "S-sorry, I was just overreacting, my apologies…" he murmured._

 _Elizabeta sighed and pressed a button beside her, "Vlad, I'll need you to bring in some medicine. Mr. Kirkland is…Ah, he's talking to his 'friends' again." She whispered. There was a chuckle on the other end, "Aye, aye, I shall m'lady, Eliza~" the other replied. The female rolled her eyes and mumbled something in her native language, "Just hurry up, idiot."_


	2. insane II

Insane ~APH FF~

" _Mr. Kirkland, what seems to be the problem?" Elizabeta asked, setting her notepad down. The blonde looks over childishly, "That new guy in my room, he's really quiet. And he smells of cheap perfume and wine." He puffed his cheeks out. The woman laughs quietly and nods, "That is Francis, Mr. Kirkland. He was sent here after the detectives found him somewhere…He is indeed a nice man, but has…" she trailed off._

" _Special things? Like how my special things are my," he sneered slightly. "My 'imaginary friends?'" he finished. She nodded and wrote something down on her papers, "Indeed, but he seems to be fond of you. He actually might consider you as a friend since you didn't push him away." She finished. The blonde scuffed, "How naïve…" he mumbles._

 _Elizabeta nodded, "Ja, I know, but he trusts you because you didn't call him many mean things and you accepted him." She replied. "He trusts me…? I don't even know him fully yet and he wants to be my…" Mr. Kirkland's breathing hitched and he blushed a light pink. Elizabeta tilted her head, the man never got all flustered like this, "Friend? Is that what you wanted to say?" she added. He nodded shyly and grabbed a crayon from off the coffee colored table, "Mhm…" he murmured._

" _Francis, are you okay?" the soft voice said, smile dancing across the person's face. The man's eyes dilated and he shook slightly, "O-oui…" he replied, breathing lightly. "Please, Mr. Bonnefoy, I'm not going to hurt you. I'll just be asking you a few questions, is all." The other smiled. "I-I...Name though…" the other mumbled._

" _Hm? My name's Matthew Williams, you can call me anything that revolves around that." He stated, setting his clipboard on his lap._

 _Francis nodded slowly and looked down at his lap, playing around with the hem of his shirt. Matthew took notice of his behavior and set a gentle hand on his knee, "Mr. Bonnefoy, please, do not worry about anything. No one is going to say any of those awful things, alright?" he reassured. The other's head flipped up like a light switch and his bottom lip quivered slightly, "T-they won't?" he asked. Matthew nodded towards his patient, "Oui, no one is going to say a thing about you."_


End file.
